


The Wildness Within [podfic]

by readbym00n_rabbit (m00n_rabbit)



Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, BDSM, Captivity, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Dominance, Dominance and Submission, Feral Behavior, Flogging, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Glamour-induced Orgasm, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Multi, Muteness, Nightmares, PTSD, Past Torture, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Polyamory, Recovery, Rescue, Restraints, Romance, Safeword Use, Safewords, Seelie, Selective Muteness, Slow Burn, Submission, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Unseelie, WIP - podfic, abuse of magic, also known as ferl!Gywn AU, fae and fairytales, non sexual bdsm, sex marathon, this is gonna take awhile~, triple crown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_rabbit/pseuds/readbym00n_rabbit
Summary: Gwyn ap Nudd was supposed to be raised to be one of the greatest warriors of the Seelie Court, but instead - when he is young - he is turned out of his home after a traumatic event, only to be repeatedly trapped and tormented in the neighbouring forest by his cousin until finally...only a semi-wild being remains. Discovered and captured by a young, Unseelie waterhorse, no one knows if Gwyn is capable of recovery - though that doesn't stop two brothers from trying. But the situation is dire, especially with his cousin still out there, looking for his missing prey...[This is a podfic production of an original work written by not_poignant]





	1. A Discovery in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wildness Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274888) by [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant). 



> **Original Author's Notes:**
> 
> A new AU that is not part of the official Fae Tales canon! If you don't read anything else associated with this world, you don't need to, and you can skip past the premise and just leap straight into the story.
> 
> *
> 
>  
> 
> Premise:
> 
>  
> 
> Still set in the general fae tales verse, but Augus and Gwyn are very young - approximately 300 years old. Gwyn - instead of being raised as a soldier - is turned out of the An Fnwy estate after the incident with Mafydd, and he lives in the forest because he doesn’t know what else to do, and his parents have told him that if he tells anyone about who or what he is, they will murder him.
> 
> However, what Gwyn doesn’t know is that Efnisien has been given permission to exercise his ‘malicious urges’ on Gwyn - and begins to ride out into the forest to capture him and trap him. Afterwards, he releases him, and Gwyn is so traumatised that he stops talking. This capture / recapture / escape / recapture continues for decades. Sometimes there are years of respite, sometimes Gwyn is captured a lot. He gets wilier and wilder as time goes by, and Efnisien has to lay traps for him. Gwyn cannot teleport - being too afraid to use his light and too traumatised to learn organically.
> 
> Eventually, this is how Augus finds him - trapped in the depths of the woods where he also lives and is only just starting to really build his reputation as a dominant.
> 
> And so our story begins...
> 
> **  
>  **Podfic Creator Notes:**
> 
> Hello Fae Tale Fans! This is a long-term podfic project I’ll be working on. I aim to upload one or two chapters a month. If each chapter clocks in at about 45 minutes, the entire podfic will end up being almost 24 hours long! 
> 
> I’ll ask you to be gentle with me when it comes to pronouncing Welsh and as I find character voices. As a longtime fan of not-poignant's works, it's a pleasure to contribute to the faedom~ The Wildness Within has a real special place in my heart, although there's plenty of angst it's just a bit softer.This has been a lot of fun to do and I hope you enjoy it!

Alternate Podfic Chapter Title: The Danger of Bored Waterhorses

Please follow this link to download Chapter 1 from Dropbox: https://www.dropbox.com/s/bfh8ws0wwy69c70/the%20wildness%20within%20ch.1.mp3?dl=0 

or

Please follow this link to download Chapter 1 from GoogleDrive: https://drive.google.com/file/d/12CWJAoKNpyPP0WO99DuYD22HhS4VeT8b/view?usp=sharing 

Unfortunately I don't have any solution for streaming at the moment, if anyone has suggestions I would love to hear them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was there something in particular you liked? Saying some of Augus’ lines out loud made me realize exactly how cutting they were even if he didn’t mean to be cruel to Gwyn. Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


	2. Calls in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Original Author's Notes:**
> 
>  
> 
> No new tags, since it's all pretty well covered in what's already there. :D
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Also look! Efnisien! And he's not actually dead for once!)
> 
> *
> 
> **Podfic Creator's Notes:**
> 
>  
> 
> After technical issues, a poorly conceived accent, moving, a new microphone, family drama, returning said microphone for a less sensitive microphone, and three full takes, here it is! Chapter TWO!!!
> 
> See my life follows this pattern: I commit to a long term creative project and the universe teaches me that setting personal deadlines is futile lol 
> 
> As always, thanks for listening! The musical interlude is 'The Love We Stole' by Bear's Den. You should listen to their album Islands, it gives me a lot of fae tales feels~

 

 

Alternate Podfic Chapter Title: Third time’s a charm (or the narrator’s soul departs from their body and ascends to a new level of enlightenment)

Please follow [**this link**](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s3ig6w62ktl3wep/The%20Wildness%20Within%20-%202.mp3?dl=0) to download Chapter 2 from Dropbox.

or

Please follow [**this link**](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1uznJCPtFmseOimkYwped1nM3x-2fzwnn) to download Chapter 2 from GoogleDrive.

 


	3. Precautions and Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Original Author's Notes:**
> 
> No new tags! And a big thank you to everyone who is kudos'ing, subscribing,  
> bookmarking and of course leaving comments! *hugs everyone* :D
> 
> **Podfic Creator Notes:**
> 
> I feel like I'm getting more used to this! There are four speaking roles in this chapter and I was able to make them all sound distinct. Gods, I love Gwyn and I just want to comfort him T_T 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, it means the world to me <3

**Alternate Podfic Chapter Title: These boys don’t know what they’ve signed up for (and neither does the narrator)**

 

Please follow [this link to download Chapter 3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ndm8uh3clbwrfzm/The%20Wildness%20Within%20-%203.mp3?dl=0) from Dropbox.

or

Please follow [this link to download Chapter 3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vXnKzU7JNDvHGIPhHJW9evOZVuBSyt8a/view?usp=sharing) from GoogleDrive.


	4. A Small Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Original Author's Notes:**
> 
> N/A
> 
> **Podfic Creator Notes:**
> 
> The Raven Prince's voice was very difficult to nail down Q_Q I'm going to keep working on it. Otherwise, I really love how the last half of the chapter came out. Ash is such a dear, Augus actually allows himself to be comforted a bit, and Gwyn is showing more of his personality!

**Alternate Podfic Chapter Title: CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKERS**

 

Please follow [this link to download Chapter 4](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l897fnw8ffpjzlv/The%20Wildness%20Within%20-%204.mp3?dl=0) from Dropbox.

or

Please follow [this link to download Chapter 4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ebpBadCeqMD4WDKe0zg1ZWrXeIu9D4Rq/view?usp=sharing) from GoogleDrive.


	5. Necessary Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Original Author's Notes:**
> 
> New tags: Dominance, Submission, mild BDSM (very very very mild, lol).  
> A chapter in which Augus is very, very tempted, and Gwyn is very, very stubborn.
> 
> **Podfic Creator's Notes:**
> 
> I went on a hiatus because I had to get ready for a con! But I'm back~ You may notice that there are now 31 chapters to this podfic and you might say there are only 30 chapters in the original work. And you would be right! 
> 
> The 31st chapter will be a bloopers track XD

**Alternate Podfic Chapter Title: (me doing character voices after a long break) New Throat, Who Dis?**

 

Please follow [this link to download Chapter 5](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h3vg05acwh2v8cm/The%20Wildness%20Within%20-%205.mp3?dl=0) from Dropbox.

or

Please follow [this link to download Chapter 5](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ORhBCBa0RfhrxdDBxL4FXUnG6dLJ8QJc/view?usp=sharing) from GoogleDrive.


	6. Contained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Original Author's Note:**
> 
> New tags: none.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this latest installment! Feedback is love, and thank you so much for reading. <3
> 
>  
> 
> **podfic creator's note:**
> 
> This chapter missed the mark as far as audio quality goes. Apparently every car, motorcycle, and helicopter decided to go for a jaunt near my house :\ But I do honestly love how the character voices turned out this time. So guess it all evens out~

**Alternate Podfic Chapter Title: The Nile ain't just a river, Augus**

 

Please follow[ this link to download Chapter 6](https://www.dropbox.com/s/txv4pxrzxusrnrh/The%20Wildness%20Within%20-%206.mp3?dl=0) from Dropbox.

or

Please follow [this link to download Chapter 6 ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OWOLp9W87x5gU5J5NX7sRizP_FU5LFCb/view?usp=sharing)from GoogleDrive.


	7. It All Spills Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Original Author's Note:**
> 
> New tags: medical procedures. Also just general tags for a ton of (non-sexual) stuff happening without Gwyn's consent.
> 
> Or: how the Raven Prince was an asshole for the greater good. Lol.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading! This is my last update before Christmas (we celebrate in a very sort of pagan secular way lol), and then the next Court of Five Thrones chapters goes up Dec 26th, on Boxing Day! So I'll wish you all a very happy holiday season, for those who get one, and tons of just general thanks for those who are with me on this writing ride. :D
> 
>  
> 
> **Podfic Creator's Note:**
> 
> I felt like I had a very good voice day for this recording session! And I got a much better handle on The Raven Prince's characterization~ Poor Gwyn T_T *whispers* Augus, your protective streak is showing.

**Alternate Podfic Chapter Title: Gwyn and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day**

 

Please follow [this link to download Chapter 7](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xrs5vh3g4jujn1g/The%20Wildness%20Within%20-%207.mp3?dl=0) from Dropbox.

or

Please follow [this link to download Chapter 7](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BN7m0rzz3MZ2SHpFmVIqG6zyDIUjHhum/view?usp=sharing) from GoogleDrive.


End file.
